


Under The Stars

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pornnoplot, making love under the stars, plotwhatplot, some romance but not as much as there could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: While his freedom is limited even for one night, its not all bad. Kieran's makes the night unforgettable for the young member of the Hunt and its a night that Mark would wish for more of, with every breath. He had never seen anything more beautiful and that's not just the stars he is admiring.





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgusJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/gifts).



It was the time of the year when the Hunt took the time to relax, when they could join in on the Seelie parties and have time for themselves. With Gwyn's approval of course, which meant that Mark could still not go home. He could join in on whatever the Hunt decided to join in on. Usually as he was starting to find out, it was dancing and drinking among other Fey. One of the few times they joined in on the fun. Mark though, as he watched the swinging dancers and pushed away the beautiful people, did not feel like dancing or celebrating. He didn't see much fun to it. He wanted to be home, with his family. Not dance with the same strangers that had put him here in the first place. Mark hated Seelies, not the ones in the Hunt, though over all more Unseelies joined, he had no problem with them. Though quite a few had a problem with him being half Shadowhunter but things had gotten better. Kieran. His lover and his friend had saved him from the pain and torment that the fellow Fey in the Hunt had delivered upon him. He was the only one other than Gwyn that let him keep his roots, that did hate him for his parentage. He was a Shadowhunter with Kieran, and there was no judgement from that. Being with Kieran, while it was in secret, made his life so much easier. Better. Warmer. Everything was better when it was with Kieran. Even tonight. Mark leaned against one of the trees on the edge of the party with his arms crossed over his chest, one hand reaching up to play with the elf bolt against his chest. He traced his fingers over it as he watched his lover.

Kieran had danced with one of two of the other fey, before grabbing them drinks. Kieran had done it more out of responsibility than enjoyment. Mark knew this, and yet he still had a tinge of jealousy. Kieran was a prince and of course he was gorgeous. Anyone with eyes could see that. Mark saw it clearly even from a distance. Kieran's skin was pale but shining so, and it was like there was a spot light on him. His hair fell in waves across his eyes, dark blue locks that changed with his mood. Right now they were a dark black like storm clouds as yet another person stopped him to talk. Kieran shrugged them off and came over to Mark who gladly took one of the offered drinks though neither drank from them. It was more to just seem as a part of the events. Mark let his pour out over the grass when no one was looking, though his focus was on Kieran who looked amused and his hair had lighted and long fingers curled around his hips before tugging him away from prying eyes. Where no one would see them. While both were sure that some of the Hunt knew they were together, both still thought it in their best interest to keep it a secret and it was night's like this. While beautiful, that made it hard to sneak away together but they managed. Kieran pulled Mark to an open section of the forest, the soft grass tickling his ankles and the stars were bright and clear in the night sky. It was beautiful and both were admiring it before Mark's eyes moved to Kieran. The stars were always beautiful but in all honestly nothing could compare to the other. Nothing at all. Not a millions stars, not the moon and not the sun. He was the most beautiful thing that Mark had ever seen. 

"You are so beautiful." He let the words slip past his lips and Kieran glanced over him, a light blush making him all the more so. The older walked towards Mark, placing his hands on his hips before he slid his fingers under the other's shirt and tugged it over Mark's head and letting it fall down on the grass. 

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my heart. But enough talking, there are other things I would like to do with my mouth on you. Such a shame you are wearing much too many clothes for that. Off." It was an order and a request at the same time and Mark felt his face heat up with desire and he was quick to undo his boots, kicking them off and out of the way. He was quick with the rest of his clothes as well and soon he stood naked in the star lit sky as he watched Kieran do the same with his own. The other did not do it nearly as fast. He took his time, teasing. Fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and he tugged it over his head, making his hair messier than it already had been as he dropped it down. He slipped out of his boots and then undid his belt and slid his pants down, stepping out of them before kicking them to the side. Kieran didn't hesitate once his clothes were off to hook his leg at the back of Mark's ankles and knock him off his feet before leaning down over him.He trailed his fingers lightly down the other's side before coming to rest at his hips and pinning them down. His grip light but Mark didn't try at all to fight it. He had no reason to at all. Mark relaxed into the grass as he felt Kieran's lips soft against his skin, making a slow way down his chest and over every nerve ending. Making him squirm beneath the other and his breath came out in soft gasps, the lower that the fae got. He shifted when he felt the other's warm breath tease over his length before a low groan escaped past Mark's lips as Kieran took him slowly into his mouth. Sucking on his head before he slowly took the rest of him into his mouth. Far enough that Mark felt himself hit the back of his lover's throat and it drew more groans from him. He let one hand curl in Kieran's hair, soft locks tangling around his fingers and he dug his other hand into the grass, taking a good ahold of it as Kieran started to bob his head. The other was magical with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, his hands and his everything. Mark knew it wouldn't take long as Kieran kept a steady pace and took him deep. 

"Fuck." Mark muttered his breath the closer he got, and he shifted his hips up, thrusting harder up into the other's mouth. Kieran didn't seem to mind this at all by the low moan that he gave and the touch of teeth. Mark's hand moved from the grass to cover his face as his moans grew louder and he was so close and then he wasn't at all. He gave a frustrated whine when Kieran pulled back and the other had a wicked grin on his lips. He slid his fingers along his length making the younger shiver and buck. He was sensitive but that building pleasure had died down. He gave a soft huff as he moved his hand to glare lightly at his lover. "Why did you stop?" It came out more desperate than he wanted it to sound but it was whatever at this point. He just wanted Kieran to continue, instead of being a fucking tease. Like he was at the moment. Kieran's fingers traced down his length and teased along the inside of one thigh before he pressed two fingers slowly into him. He always made sure to take this slow since they had nothing to use as lube and it drew a pained gasp at first before Mark got the hint and relaxed. 

"You know exactly why I stopped. I want you to come with me, I want to feel you and have you." Kieran curled his fingers making the younger whimper when they brushed over that sensitive bundle of nerves and Mark didn't bother trying for words. He wouldn't be able to get anything cognitive out in the first place, especially when Kieran focused on teasing the fuck out of him with that spot and soon he was sure half of the forest would be able to hear the sounds he was making. "You are so beautiful Mark." The whispered were whispered and barely heard as Kieran removed his fingers, and lined himself up with one hand while the other kept a hold of Mark's hip. He pushed in slowly before giving a rough shift of his hips and sheathing himself inside the other. It drew a soft yelp before Mark relaxed and wrapped his legs around Kieran's waist to hold him close. It kept the other from moving too soon as well. Mark traced his fingers along Kieran's chest as he adjusted to his length and his muscles slowly relaxed. He would never understood what the other say him but he would also never complain. Kieran was his everything, his heart, his life. He wanted no one else and he never wanted to lose this. Yes there were many times that he wanted to go home, but was it truly home if the one he loved was not there. The answer to him was no. He would rather stay in the Hunt than go home if he couldn't have Kieran with him. His fingers moved up to trace along Kieran's jaw before he nodded and pulled the older down into a soft kiss. 

"Go ahead, I'm good. You can move." He mumbled the words against his lover's lips and Kieran did not hesitate. He picked up a fast and steady pace, as he pressed Mark down hard into the grass. This time the grip on Mark's hips would leave bruises and sharp teeth joined into the kiss as they moved together. Mark picking up the other's pace, already feeling that pleasure returning. The night air was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, and it shattered the silence. More so when they reached that edge and Mark came screaming the other's name. Blunt nails biting into Kieran's skin as he held onto him. Kieran followed after a couple of thrusts, his moans quieter by far but not any less pleasured. He buried his face in Mark's neck, muffling them but Mark heard them all and it drew more out of him as he rode out his orgasm and the high that came from it. Both filled the air with their pants before both remembered how to properly breath and distangled from each other. Kieran taking the lead in this and helping the younger clean up and get dressed. If they could stay there longer, they would but the Hunt would be leaving soon and it would be best not to draw any distrust from any of the other members. One day perhaps they would have more time to lay and admire the stars like this but for now they were dressed and made their way back to the party. 

Kieran was his now and forever and he loved him. He would take the short nights and killing. Just for him. He would take it all and become stronger and one day things would be better for them. They could be more like a normal couple, like he was sure that they both wanted. For now just having his hand to hold and arms to hide in, was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic every day up until the 25th. I should have all of them done by the 25th or at least close to.


End file.
